The Dark of Night
by Officer Trash
Summary: Sebastian leaves his tailcoat in the young master's chambers, and a 16-year-old Ciel finds himself distracted by the forgotten article. Edited for FFNet. Yaoi, SebaCiel (sort of ... ), lemon-esque, one-shot.
**Author's Note: The graphic sexual content has been removed to comply with FFNet's TOS.**

 **I tried to keep the integrity of the fic (ha!) intact as best as I could, but yeah, if you want all the dirty words and actions, read this over at Archive of Our Own. :) Link is on my profile.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

This wasn't how he had envisioned his night, eyeing the soiled tailcoat his butler left behind earlier in the evening. He felt dirty even thinking about it, but here he was, thumbing over the black fabric. Ciel saw the slightly stiffened spot where he had inadvertently splattered cream onto his butler's sleeve upon receiving his nightly cup of herb tea. Of course, being a butler of the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian removed the dirtied coat at once, resting it over the back of a chair. He had forgotten to take it with him after his nightly duties tending to the young master, and thus, Ciel was finding himself hot and bothered by the forgotten article.

Ciel tried to ignore it and sleep. But thoughts of his attractive butler kept creeping into his mind, keeping any notion of rest at bay. He wondered if Sebastian left it behind on purpose as some twisted joke to get a rise out of him. The boy's 16th birthday had come and gone, and his lust for the dark haired man grew by the day. Ciel sat up.

Resigned to the fact he wouldn't be able to make peace with his arousal and sleep any time soon, Ciel moved his sheets aside and crept from his bed, sights set on the chair where the tailcoat rested. On his way across the room, he unbuttoned his sleep shirt and let it fall to the floor. He tentatively pinched the dark garment by the shoulders, lifting it and bringing it closer to his body. His eyes narrowed at how much larger the coat was compared to his small frame. He felt his pulse quicken as he realized Sebastian had been wearing this same tailcoat only hours before.

Sighing, Ciel closed his eyes and draped his butler's coat over his shoulders, savoring the feeling of the silky lining against his bare skin. Slowly, hesitantly, he snaked his arms through the sleeves. They very loosely encased his arms and hands, with only the tips of his fingers peeking through the ends. He was 16, nearly a man grown, yet still so much smaller than Sebastian. Ciel huffed, annoyed, but also stirred at the thought of the larger man.

However, the coat did not seem as comically large against his frame as he initially thought. There was quite a bit of give in the shoulders and overall girth and length of the garment, but Ciel's body had matured to that of a teenager. His desires had matured, as well.

Ciel flushed as he felt a familiar heat between his legs. Sure, this wasn't his first time touching himself, but he had never done it quite like _this_. He'd been aware of his desires for years now, and while it was no surprise (nor anyone's business) what the growing boy did in the dark of night in his chambers, he was still a nobleman, president of an established company, and had an air of decorum to uphold.

And then there was that stunningly attractive butler of his …

He was too prideful and stubborn to share his lust with even Sebastian, his right hand man who was at his side at almost all times. Ciel had a feeling Sebastian knew, in that overly-observant way Sebastian seemed to know everything. He had no doubts that Sebastian would comply with any of Ciel's fantasies, as his butler had teasingly hinted at pleasuring him before. But even so, he refused to admit any such amorous, embarrassing thoughts to another man. And besides, his wanton actions on this night were just too _peculiar_ to share.

 _Sebastian doesn't need to know. No one will find out._

Before he could question his lewd thoughts any more, Ciel tiptoed back to his bed, hyper-aware of his every movement. He felt his cheeks heat up again as he crept on top of his sheets, not paying much attention to where he was positioned.

Trembling ever so slightly, he rolled up the sleeves of Sebastian's coat, and slowly slid his hands up his pale thighs. He started slowly, trying to think of anything other than Sebastian as he did so, despite wearing the older man's coat and being enveloped by his alluring smell. It wrapped him in a daze of heliotrope and something else – something reminiscent of wood and spice. Refined, yet virile.

The pleasant aroma made him feel lightheaded and faint, and he couldn't help but imagine his butler's handsome visage before him. Ciel immediately shut his eyes in a vain attempt to block out any more thoughts of the dangerously attractive man, but the luxuriously plush inner lining of the coat caressing the moonlit skin of his chest and sides with each swish of movement reminded him of Sebastian's gloved hands roaming his torso.

 _Damn it Sebastian, get out of my head._

Ciel groaned at his fruitless attempts to keep Sebastian from his erotic thoughts. Picking up the pace, Ciel flopped down on his back, imagining Sebastian positioned on top of him, skin on skin. The dark haired man's well-defined chest rubbing against his own softer one. His much stronger hands grabbed Ciel's wrists, effectively pinning him down as he straddled his young master. _Why am I being so submissive? God, this is my fantasy, after all …_

The butler's raven tresses tickled the sensitive skin of his neck and collarbone, and soon enough Sebastian was tracing the indentations of Ciel's slender torso with his moistened lips, smirking as he reached Ciel's nether regions.

In his heart of hearts, Ciel was enjoying the thought of Sebastian devouring him. He couldn't admit it to himself, but something about Sebastian's grasp on him, his _dominance_ , moved him more than he would have liked. Ciel was embarrassingly helpless, a limp noodle under Sebastian's sexual prowess … _But why?_ He ventured desperately. Truly if Ciel had wanted to be on top, his butler would comply, albeit with a side dish of snarky commentary. Ciel was the one in control here, _right_?

Ciel panicked as he realized he was nearing his limit. His free hand desperately clawed at the sheets, then a pillow. His toes curled as he saw Sebastian's gleaming abs hovering over him in his mind's eye. Those devilish eyes, his masculine shoulders, his long lean legs tangled with his own. Distracted by this intense wave of pleasure, Ciel hardly noticed his head dipping off the side of the bed. Determined to not create a racket, he gritted his teeth and stifled his moans as best as he could.

"Seb-Sebastian … !" He moaned out loud, to his chagrin. At this point, he could hardly control himself. Blinded by passion, he toppled off the side of the bed, resulting in a loud thump on the floor. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, hardly noticing the throbbing in the back of his head after he hit the floor.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath when he noticed the mess that was all over him, the floor, and the coat. He could triage some of the mess by maybe taking a wet cloth to the soiled areas of the fabric. Then he could sneak the coat into the laundry chute for Mey-Rin to deal with. No one would be the wiser, and this ridiculous incident would be put behind him. He'd need to do it soon, though, because he knew Sebastian would arrive at first light to retrieve said garment. For now, though, Ciel took another long breath, his heartbeat finally returning to normal, and decided to close his eyes for just one more moment, at last feeling at ease …

* * *

"Young master," A silky voice accosted Ciel's sleeping consciousness. Ciel reluctantly opened his eyes, squinting at the morning light. His back was stiff, and one of his legs was still arched over the side of his bed. A pillow had tumbled down along with him, and he was still naked except for Sebastian's _now extremely_ soiled tailcoat, he realized as his face heated up.

"Oh, _young master_ ," Sebastian stifled a chuckle. "I thought I heard quite the commotion last night, but little did I know the mess you'd made of yourself. At least I have a few spare tailcoats – why don't you just keep that one."


End file.
